


Almost Lucy

by orphan_account



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: 1x12, Double Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The only explanation seems impossible...</i></p><p>A double drabble for 1x12 <i>Resurfacing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lucy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [December21st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/gifts).



> Written for Castleland's secret santa. Title borrowed from Al Stewart.

James Carrick's words weigh heavily on her mind as Audrey walks along the rocky beach. 

 _I shattered a glass and it cut her, deep, on the sole of her foot._

Her strides are slow and even as she blinks in the sunlight, seeking the right location. 

She had come to accept and perhaps even embrace the fact that she was Lucy Ripley's daughter. She had always wondered about her past and it seemed like she was finally getting some answers. Now she is faced with more questions and more uncertainty. 

It's procrastination. She could stop right here and take off her shoe but she'd rather find the exact spot, using the newspaper cutting for reference. 

Finally, she reaches what she's sure is the place, and she perches on the rocks, tucking the newspaper away under a smaller stone for safety. She removes her shoe then peels her white sock from her foot. 

The scar runs up the sole of her foot, a red line of knotted skin. 

She's not sure how long she sits there on the rocks, her left foot cradled awkwardly on her lap. 

The only explanation seems impossible, but this is Haven. 'Impossible' has no meaning here.


End file.
